


Преступление в Пустоши

by tsepesh



Series: Les Miserables in Libria [1]
Category: Equilibrium (2002), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: К клерику Тетраграмматона Жаверу приходит некий Мариус с сообщением о готовящемся преступлении





	Преступление в Пустоши

Название: Преступление в Пустоши  
Автор: WTF Les Miserables  
Бета: WTF Les Miserables  
Размер: мини, 2251 слово  
Персонажи: Жавер, Мариус, Петушиный час, семья Тенардье, клерики, штурмовики и персонал Тетраграмматона в количестве  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: экшн  
Рейтинг: G - PG-13  
Краткое содержание: к клерику Тетраграмматона Жаверу приходит некий Мариус с сообщением о готовящемся преступлении.  
Примечания: кроссовер с фильмом "Эквилибриум", ретеллинг глав 14, 20 (частично), 21 книги 8 части 3 "Мариус"  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Les Miserables - работа "Преступление в Пустоши"

«...Прозиум – великий эликсир забвения, опиум нашего народа, клей нашего великого общества, спасительное лекарство, которое вывело нас из уныния и печали, из глубочайшей бездны меланхолии и ненависти. С его помощью мы анестезируем грусть, аннигилируем ревность, стираем ярость. И пусть мы стираем заодно такие родственные импульсы как радость, любовь и восторг, это справедливая жертва. И мы возносим хвалу прозиуму за то, что он даровал нам полноту бытия и сделал нас великим обществом…» – голос Вождя, казавшийся монотонным от бесконечного воспроизведения везде, где только возможно поставить динамик, не раздражал впервые с того дня, когда Мариус отказался от приема. Тогда этот голос, лившийся непрестанно чуть ли не с каждой стены, впервые стал пугающим – как лавина, как поток. Он заставил Мариуса просидеть первые несколько дней в квартире, никуда не выходя и ни с кем не пытаясь связаться, почти судорожно закрывать уши от явно не слышной ему трансляции у соседей. Сейчас же, ведомый важностью и срочностью своего дела и почти забытым из-за него страхом разоблачения, Мариус почти не замечал вдохновенного бубнежа в коридорах и залах.  
Человек – клерик – к которому он обратился со своим делом, напротив, явственно слушал все эти «… в пользу обобщенности… единообразие и взаимоподобие…». Когда Мариус шагнул к его столу, оказавшемуся ближайшим ко входу в зал, клерик поднял голову и пристально вгляделся в представшее перед ним явление. Явление кашлянуло и выдало:  
– Преступление в Пустоши, – ещё не до конца произнеся свою фразу, оно, вероятно по неизменившемуся, но приобретшему неуловимый скептический характер выражению лица напротив, догадалось о крайней неинформативности подобного заявления и, стремясь исправиться, зачастило. – Срочно. Секретно.  
– Говорите. Быстро.  
– Мне удалось узнать, что сегодня вечером в южной части Пустоши в дом со знаком «50/52» заманят и, наверное, убьют гражданина Либрии. Я могу описать шестерых из тех, кто собирается это сделать, об остальных только слышал.  
– Описывайте.  
Во время рассказа Мариуса о человеке, которого он, Мариус, знает только с виду, о том, что он, Мариус, случайно услышал о планах некого Жондрета, с которым знаком лишь шапочно, захватить этого неизвестного, о сообщниках Жондрета: его семье, Крючке, по прозвищу Весенний, также известном как Гнус, двух непроименованных парнях, возможном распределении обязанностей между членами банды, теоретическом времени начала – шести часах, происходили две вещи. Клерик, внимательно слушавший сообщение, перестал просвечивать «сознательного гражданина» выворачивающим если не душу, то карманы, взглядом металлодетектора у входа в Тетраграмматон, анализируя поступающую информацию. «Сознательный гражданин», которого перестало перетряхивать под этим взглядом, обнаружил, что, вопреки обстоятельствам, ему почти спокойно в компании того, кто вполне способен в любой момент небезосновательно его арестовать.  
Когда Мариус ещё раз назвал адрес, клерик бесстрастно спросил:  
– Двухэтажный дом с перекрытым чердаком. Само нападение планируется совершить в крайней комнате второго этажа?  
– Да. Разве вы знаете этот дом?  
Клерик в очередной раз воззрился на Мариуса, – на этот раз не пронзительно, но испытующе. Помолчал. Ответил, взяв ручку и положив перед собой лист бумаги:  
– Определенно, – помолчал ещё, глядя на лист, и продолжил, обращаясь скорее к нему, нежели к посетителю: – Это очень похоже на Петушиный час.  
– Я слышал что-то подобное, – стараясь не выдать удивления. – И только что вспомнил. Те двое, лохматый и бородатый, упоминали его. «Промашки не будет, – говорили они, – За дело взялся Петушиный час». И что-то про какую-то тележку. Папаши Бесфамильного, что ли?  
– Вы услышали верно, – не отрывая глаз от бумаги. – Лохматый тогда Брюжон, бородатый – Два Миллиарда. Папаша Бесфамильный… – кинув быстрый взгляд на Мариуса. – Вы видели только тех, кого описали?  
– Да.  
– Молодого человека, похожего на обучающегося?  
– Нет.  
– Высокого мужчину нормостенического телосложения, вес – под сто килограмм?  
– Нет.  
– Мужчину предпенсионного возраста, похожего на служащего, иногда пропускающего дозу?  
– Нет.  
– Четвертого вы видеть и не могли, его и клерики не всегда видят.  
– Нет, не видел. Кто все эти люди?  
– Петушиный час, как вы и сказали, – ответил клерик, задумавшись. И вдруг снова посмотрел в упор. – Вы боитесь?  
– Кого?  
– Этих людей.  
– Не больше, чем вас.  
– Хороший ответ, – прищурился клерик. Мариус посмотрел на него выжидательно. – Вы были в этом доме?  
– Да.  
– У Вас есть ключи от входных дверей?  
– Да.  
– Дайте их мне.  
– Возьмите полицейский отряд, когда пойдете туда, – счел нужным посоветовать Мариус, передавая ключи. Лицо клерика приняло уже мелькавшее на нем в начале разговора неуловимое выражение. Он наклонился к столу, протягивая руку к нижнему ящику, достал оттуда некий механизм, напоминающий пистолет с очень коротким стволом, и произнес, протягивая его Мариусу:  
– Возьмите. Спрячьтесь в доме. Вас не должны заметить. Вы должны видеть заходящих в комнату. Когда все будут в сборе, подойдите к окну или двери и выстрелите. Если на Вас попытаются напасть, стреляйте на поражение. Первый патрон, вот этот, – палец клерика уперся в ствол над нужным, – светошумовой, остальные – травматические. Попадание на коротких дистанциях в голову или шею может повлечь летальный исход, в корпус или конечности – затормозить противника. Главное – не спешите. Нужно, чтобы собрались все. Надеюсь, это понятно.  
Мариус взял орудие и попытался устроить его в правом кармане общегражданского пальто.  
– Слишком заметно. Лучше во внутренний, – прокомментировал наблюдавший за его усилиями клерик. – А теперь – время.  
– В шесть.  
– Да. Время есть. Но не все остальное. Идите. Не забудьте про сигнал.  
– Не переживайте, – саркастичнее, чем было безопаснее себе позволять, посоветовал Мариус.  
Когда он уже начал отходить от стола, его владелец окликнул:  
– Если события начнутся раньше, свяжитесь со мной. Клерик Тетраграмматона Жавер.

Дверь за Мариусом закрылась в тот же момент, когда к столу Жавера подошел один из множества клериков, присутствовавших в зале:  
– Он выглядел подозрительно.  
– Окраска кожных покровов, их явная влажность, мимика, моторика, дикция, подбор слов, построение фраз.  
– Запах. Состояние одежды.  
– Разумеется.  
– Ты видел это не хуже меня.  
– Он приведет нас к группе эмоциональных преступников, совершающих нападения в Пустоши.  
– Так это был допрос?  
– В какой-то степени. Мне нужно подготовить операцию.

«…Мы ставили перед собой цель избавить человечество от войны, и направили силы не на устранение симптомов, а на искоренение самой болезни. Мы отказались от индивидуальности в пользу обобщённости. Насадили единообразие и взаимоподобие, позволяющее всем мужчинам, женщинам и детям нашего великого общества жить идентичными жизнями. Концепция единообразной жизни позволяет любому из нас наслаждаться полнотой каждого момента, не отвлекаясь на сравнения и сопоставления…» – голос Вождя, не слышимый большинством клериков уже после первых дней работы в Тетраграмматоне, провожал Жавера по коридору до Центра планирования операций, чтобы возобновиться там, не потеряв ни единого слова. Из-за вытянутого от стены до стены стола, перегораживающего проход в основное помещение Центра, поднялся служащий, глядя на вошедшего спокойно и выжидающе.  
– Тетраграмматон клерик первого класса Жавер. Операция по захвату организованной преступной группы. Сектор два-шестнадцать. Начало операции – сегодня в 17:00. Понадобится обычная группа, – компьютер, обычно обрабатывающий подобные запросы, поступающие в электронном виде, мерно гудел, клацали под пальцами служащего кнопки. Дооформив, он сделал запись в стоящей рядом с компьютером книге и развернул её к Жаверу:  
– Распишитесь здесь, клерик. Вам назначена группа лейтенанта Эндрюса. Они находятся в помещении 4 Штурмового подразделения. Вот ордер. Напоминаю, лейтенант Эндрюс тоже обязан на нем расписаться.  
– Благодарю вас, – Жавер взял протянутый документ. Ордер, получаемый в явочном порядке только в случае возникновения необходимости проведения незапланированной операции менее чем за 5 часов до самой операции, лег во внутренний карман, сам же клерик направился к выходу, как и прежде провожаемый речью Вождя.

В Пустоши, как и всегда перед операциями, было тихо, темно и пыльно. Следует отдать должное – после операций там обычно было точно так же. Лишь во время захвата, штурма или просто расстрела вечная тишина Пустоши, разбавляемая лишь далекими неясными звуками, взрывалась автоматными очередями, криками – в основном – очередных повстанцев и безжалостным светом прожекторов на крышах штурмовых машин. Все это в совокупности длилось недолго и быстро сменялось темнотой и тишиной.  
Легкий морозец, отчаявшись нападать на защищенных почти ото всего черно-серой броней штурмовиков, переключился на клериков, расцветив им скулы и кончики ушей. Напарник Жавера передернул плечами, стряхивая подбиравшееся к ним ледяное напряжение, когда из двухэтажного дома со знаком «50/52» вышли две массивные фигуры, в одной из которых приблизительно угадывалась женская.  
– Проследи за ними. Если попытаются попасть в город – не препятствуй. Будут искать арестованных – захватывай и свяжись с нами, – тихо проинструктировал коллегу Жавер. – Возьми двух штурмовиков.  
Второй клерик махнул сидевшим рядом людям в камуфляже и попытался сорваться с места, увидев выезжающий из невысокого помещения старый, но несомненно функционирующий автомобиль.  
– Невозможно, – остановил его Жавер. – Лучше свяжись с КПП, пусть пошлют дирижабль проследить.  
Оставшись один, он кинул взгляд на часы. Предполагая возможность упустить преступную группу или схватить не всех её членов, он не стал останавливать пришедшего гражданина Либрии, несмотря на то, что его «благотворительность» сильно напоминала эмоциональное преступление, ограничившись захватом обеих девушек и парня, отправленных, очевидно, для предупреждения о возможной опасности на случай появления патруля или других банд. Все трое теперь сидели в машине штурмовиков, скрученные и лишенные возможности говорить.  
– Клерик, – ожил наушник голосом связиста КПП, – ваш объект направляется обратно тем же путем, каким уезжал. Отчет о маршруте?  
– Позже. Направьте его в Тетраграмматон на мое имя, – отреагировал подошедший напарник.  
– Куда они ездили? – включился в разговор Жавер.  
– Нежилой объект в Пустоши, в двадцати километрах на юг от вас. Мы проверили его термовизором.  
– Благодарю вас. Отбой. – Обращаясь к Жаверу. – Что скажешь?  
– Нам следует перейти ближе. Зайдут – стандартная схема окружения. Один штурмовик остается у гаража. Остальные идут с нами в дом. Ключи у меня. Действовать тихо.

Дом встретил силы либрианского правопорядка звуками отдаленного спора. Незапертая дверь крайней комнаты на втором этаже – до которой оказалось абсурдно легко дойти без особого шума – открылась от аккуратного пробного толчка Жавера, позволив ему услышать обрывок этого спора:  
– …может, ещё в русскую рулетку сыграть предложишь? Кто живой, тот и первый?  
– Не подойдет ли вам для этого мой пистолет? – концепцию «черного юмора» ему объяснили в далеком детстве, но прибегать к ней Жаверу ещё не приходилось. Что не помешало ему держать пистолет рукояткой вперед на предусмотрительно недосягаемом – по крайней мере, быстро – расстоянии от членов банды.  
Те переглянулись. Жавер сделал ещё шаг, перехватывая пистолет другой рукой и давая возможность штурмовикам занять комнату. Около задвинутого фанерой окна один из бандитов протянул тому, кого Мариус называл Жондретом и который несколько ранее обозначил себя как Тенардье, пистолет со словами:  
– Это Жавер. Ты как хочешь, а я рядом с ним волыной размахивать не хочу.  
– Дай сюда ствол!  
– Как хочешь. – Проименованный клерик развернулся в их сторону. Тенардье поднял пистолет.  
– Не выстрелит, – прищурился в его сторону Жавер. Послышался сухой щелчок осечки. В этот же момент члены банды смогли бы начать соревнование по количеству нацеленных на них дул со вполне явным победителем. Этот победитель со злостью отбросил пистолет от себя, прямо под ноги одному из штурмовиков, ногой продолжившему движение несчастного механизма.  
– Сдаюсь, – выставил перед собой руки ладонями вверх его бывший обладатель. Остальные последовали его примеру, не сопротивляясь далее надевающим на них наручники бойцам.  
Из угла, менее остальных освещенного горящим в бочке посреди комнаты огнем послышалось рычание, выдающее давний отказ от прозиума и сильнейшую ярость. Несколько штурмовиков повернулись туда и наставили автоматы на источник звука – ту самую женоподобную фигуру, выходившую около получаса назад. Фигура держала над головой очевидно вывороченный из одной из стен дома силикатный кирпич..  
– Не стрелять, – приказал голос Жавера из-за спин. Одним длинным шагом он оказался перед ними, спокойно глядя на явную и неприкрытую конклюдентную угрозу жизни и здоровью окружающих. Угроза взрыкнула ещё раз и кинула свой снаряд, целясь в голову стоящего перед ней клерика. Клерик слегка развернулся и левой рукой плашмя ударил по пролетавшему мимо кирпичу сверху, гася инерцию. Кирпич шумно ударился о пол, казалось, вышибив из кинувшей его женщины дух. Она обвисла в схвативших её руках штурмовиков, причитая что-то о «своих девочках» и «бедной семье».  
Жавер тем временем, послав часть отряда обыскивать помещения, приступил к опознанию, называя стоявших перед ним преступников по кличкам без упоминания имен, зарегистрированных в Либрии. На Гнусе – том, что отдал свой пистолет Тенардье – комната наполнилась тихим монотонным гудением, заменившим на время засады обычный зуммер сигнала о приеме прозиума. В этот момент обоснованно подозреваемый в совершении эмоционального преступления гражданин Либрии, в силу не оказываемого сопротивления оставленный без наручников, рванул в окно, окончательно срывая сдвинутую ранее фанеру и проламывая стекло. Из-за окна донесся глухой стук, звуки ударов и голос, требующий остановиться. Через мгновение это сменилось звуком мотора и автоматных очередей.  
Штурмовики, бандиты, клерики, странная бочка, в которой горел огонь, делали и так не большое помещение ещё меньше. Закончив предварительное опознание, Жавер предоставил коллеге выводить арестованных, а сам оглядел комнату, пользуясь все тем же неверным и мятущимся светом. Его внимание привлекли бумажка с криво нарисованным либрианским крестом из четырех соприкасающихся основаниями букв "Т" и монетка с заточенным зубчатым краем. Он аккуратно запаковал их в пакеты для вещественных доказательств, сделав мысленную зарубку посоветовать явящейся днем досмотровой группе использовать малые переносные прожекторы.  
У двери комнаты его ждал лейтенант Эндрюс, сдвинувший щиток шлема вверх.  
– Операция завершена, клерик? – с лишь частично вопросительной интонацией спросил он.  
– Практически, лейтенант. Вы упустили того либрианца?  
– За ним проследят с воздуха, клерик.  
– Только до города. Что со зданием? Был ли в нем ещё кто-нибудь?  
– Никак нет, клерик. Предварительный обыск также не показал наличия предметов, классифицируемых как ЕС-10, однако была найдена одежда и остатки пищи. Досмотровая группа прибудет позже?  
– Да. Лейтенант, оставьте охрану, погасите этот огонь и опечатывайте здание. Операция завершена.  
– Позвольте комментарий, клерик?  
– Да, лейтенант?  
– Ограничение на применение огнестрельного оружия не снизило эффективность операции.  
– Что вы понимаете под эффективностью, лейтенант?  
– Преступная группа захвачена, никто из моей группы не пострадал.  
– Благодарю вас, лейтенант. Это все?  
– Так точно, клерик.  
– Не забудьте потушить огонь, лейтенант, – начал движение к выходу Жавер. Дом затихал по мере своего освобождения от штурмовиков, на производимые ими звуки стала постепенно накладываться вечная тишина Пустоши.


End file.
